1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel bags and more particularly to an improved structure of travel bag, which defines therein multiple storage spaces for keeping classified personal items and allows opening of the front cover panel for access to internal storage spaces when kept in vertical.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional travel bag, as shown in FIG. 1, generally comprises a plastic bag body 1, a flexible front cover panel 2 and a zipper 3 joining the plastic bag body 1 and the flexible front cover panel 2. This design of travel bag has drawbacks as follows:    1. When the user opens the flexible front cover panel 2 from the plastic bag body 1 in order to pick up one particular storage item, all the storage items are exposed to the outside. It will be bothersome to expose certain personal storage items (such as underwear) to the public.    2. When going to open the flexible front cover panel 2 from the plastic bag body 1, the user must lie the travel bag flat on the floor otherwise storage items will fall out of the travel bag to the floor. Lying the travel bag flat on the floor occupies much floor space.    3. The flexible front cover panel 2 does not have any peripheral protective structure and therefore it may be deformed or damaged easily.